Let the lips Talk
by Tatou27
Summary: A SS/HG oneshot dedicated to honour Hermione's birthday today. Hermione opens her gifts.. Happy Birthday!


_**Let the lips talk**_

_**A short oneshot written for Hermione's birthday today. Happy Birthday Hermione Granger, the birtghtest witch of her age! Of course I couldn't resist and decided to write something involving my favorite couple. If you don't like this pairing please don't read. Constructive criticism is appreciated since I haven't written something in a very long time and I'm not native english speaker.**_

_**Unfortunately I don't own the character, J.K Rowling does *sighs***_ _**Now moving on with the story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

He couldn't lie to himself, he was nervous. Nervous as hell. It was the first time that Severus Snape Potions Master extraordinaire actually cared for someone so as to give them a gift. And not just any gift, mind you, a _birthday_ gift! _"How the mighty have fallen"_ he snorts to himself. And fallen he had.. and hard!

"_Oh here she comes, feign indifference"_ he schools his facial expression into his usual unreadable mask _"do not stare, just steal a few quick glances at her when she's not looking"_. With that he came back to "reading" his potions' journal. Little did he know that he was holding it upside down.

The woman in question then came into the staff room, looked around and managed to hide a small smile at his antics. The other professors greeted her warmly, giving her hugs, kisses and wishes for a bright future. She then proceeded to open her birthday presents oblivious to the two obsidian eyes following her every move.

Severus Snape watched her intently behind his curtain of straight black hair. He watched her approaching the small pile of gifts with enthusiasm and started tearing them open. From his point of view he couldn't see her face clearly, whether her eyes shown with appreciation or not. There was only one reliable source for him to gather the required information without getting noticed. Her lips.

They've always mesmerised him. Many times he caught himself staring at them fighting the urge to just grab her and kiss them. He sighs. "_Back to the present now"_. A frown of her lips here, a smile there· nothing out of the usual so far. Her lips moving accordingly to her emotions, muttering thank yous and other kind words.

Finally as she gets to the bottom of the pile a slight curve of her lips lets him know that she has found his gift. His stomach is tied into a knot. _"What are you waiting for? Open it!"_ his mind screams at her. The frown of her lips tells him that she's planning on taking her time opening that one.

"From whom is this gift Hermione dear?" asks McGonagall with twinkled eyes that very much resembled Dumbledore.

"I don't know Minerva, it doesn't have a card on it." answers Hermione thoughtfully, but the smirk on her face clearly indicates otherwise.

"Any guesses?"

"Maybe" Hermione replies cryptically, her lips pursed a sign she's in deep thought "I am more interested though to find out the contents of the box".

"Well, let's speculate for a bit. Maybe you have a secret admirer and judging from the size of the box he may have sent you earrings..."

"_Damn you woman! I swear you're doing it on purpose!"_ he thought while Severus has tightened his grip on the potions' journal so that his knuckles have turned white. _"How dare she insinuate that there's a man in Hermione's life who's trying to win her affections when she clearly knows that's not the case!"_ Now Hermione's lips have formed into a thin line and she's turning the box in her delicate hands maybe thinking if it's wise to open the present now. _"Damn you again Minerva! Why in the hell did you make her doubt her instinct?"_ He had to do something before things get out of control.

With an abrupt move he snapped the book shut. "If you've finished your irritable guessing game Minerva, I would appreciate it if you let Miss Granger open her gift so as we can move on to more important issues, like our staff meeting". His expression was hard, his eyes cold when he looked everyone in the eyes. A few of the staff members actually shivered under his gaze and no one doubted the sincerity of his words. At last his eyes landed on _her_ and a slight tug of _his_ lips upwards seemed to calm her.

Hermione at last removed the black paper wrap and opened the lid of a velvety black box. Her lips parted in surprise and then almost immediately she took her bottom lip in between her teeth. Severus stopped breathing when he saw her draw her luscious bottom lip inside her mouth. His heart clenched when she didn't release it but continued to bite forcefully. He was afraid she would draw blood and didn't notice that he was doing the same thing.

His mind was miles away, he had concentrated so hard on her bottom lip that was caught by surprise when it came crushing on his face kissing fiercely his lips, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose and his lips again. Her swollen lips parted a few inches away from his and she whispered so only he could hear her. "Yes"

Her lips formed a full smile that reached her eyes, her cinnamon eyes, and at that moment he knew she meant it. He let his lips do the rest of the talking.

* * *

_**A/N I hope you all liked it. Review if you like and tell me your thoughts. :))**_


End file.
